A Lot Like Daddy
by LittleTayy
Summary: Gone Country Challenge. ‘Why was you sitting on Santa’s lap last night?’ Renee said louder this time, enough for everyone in the room to hear. JJ, Garcia and Rossi started to laugh as Emily blushed bright red. Hotch wore an amused smirk and Reid looked.


"Santa looked a lot like Daddy or Daddy looked a lot like him... Well, they thought that I was fast a-sleepin', they thought that I was tucked in bed. They never thought I'd come a-peepin' or that I'd hear what was said. Santa put his arm around Momma and Momma put her arm around him... So if Santa Claus ain't Daddy, then I'm gonna tell on them." - **Brad Paisley **(_Santa Looked a Lot Like Daddy_)

**A Lot Like Daddy**

Joshua and Renee Morgan crept quietly down the wooden stairs, stopping just before the last step. They'd been put to bed an hour and a half ago but with the excitement of Christmas day coming in just a few short hours the pair had waited til their mama and daddy checked on them one last time and gone downstairs.

'Are ya shaw Santa left de pres…present yet?' a 3 year old Renee asked her 4 year old brother as they peeked through the railings.

'Shush Nay!' Joshua whispered back hastily, a finger pressing to his lips. 'Be quiet, Mama and Daddy will hear us and we won't get our presents,' Joshua explained as he motioned for his younger sister to tip toe to the living room door. As they tip toed as quietly as they possibly could to the door a small giggle from said room stopped them.

'Didya hear that Joshy?' Renee asked as she looked up at Joshua who nodded his head in reply. 'Do ya think its Santa Joshy? Do ya think it is? Do ya think it is?' Renee squealed excitedly.

'Nay,' Joshua whispered angrily, 'Be quiet! If Santa hears you, you aren't gonna get any presents,' Joshua warned his younger sister. Renee quickly quietened down, really wanted to get a _Fairy Princess Barbie_.

'C'mon Nay, let's see Santa,' Joshua said as he grabbed his younger sisters hand and led her to the living room door way. As they both stuck their little heads around the corner their mouths dropped at what they saw. _Was that Mama sitting on Santa's lap? _

*****

'Ho, ho, ho,' Derek Morgan chuckled as walked into the living room after he and his wife had put their children to bed. He was dressed in red baggy trousers, a red jacket with a black belt, black boots and to finish the look off a red Santa hat. He grinned as his wife turned around but his grin quickly faded at her expression.

'_Excuse me_?' she said, a mug in one hand, the other on her hip and a raised eyebrow directed at him. 'Did you just say _Ho, ho, ho_ to me?' His wife asked in a deceptively sweet voice. Derek Morgan gulped, _woops_ he thought, sometimes he forgot his wife was a slight feminist.

'Ha ha, I _meant_, hey, hey, hey,' Derek quickly covered hoping Emily would buy it as he pulled her to him. Emily looked at him sceptically for a moment before placing her mug down and gesturing to the suit.

'What's with the Santa get-up?' she asked, an amused smirk playing across her graceful features.

'Well, I was thinking,' Derek began, seating himself in the big armchair, 'that because the team is coming here for Christmas tomorrow that I'd dress up as Santa for them yano,' he explained, pulling Emily down onto his lap.

'I'm sure Dave would be a more fitting Santa then you would babe,' Emily said, looking innocently at Derek.

'Oh, really? Could you honestly see Rossi in a Santa suit?' Derek asked as the mental image popped up in both his and Emily's minds, causing both to laugh.

'You're right! What was I thinking?' Emily laughed.

'I know,' Derek answered smugly, as Emily hit him playfully on the chest. 'So, Mrs. Morgan, have you been a good girl this year?' Derek asked seriously, wrapping his arms around Emily as she giggled.

'Well,' Emily began, her arms wrapping around his neck, 'I hope I've been a good girl, I can't _wait_ for my present,' she whispered huskily as she leant in to kiss him passionately on the lips.

*****

'Joshy? Why are Mama and Santa kissing?' Renee asked confused. Joshua shook his head, Santa looked kind of like Daddy but Daddy wasn't Santa, was he?

'I don't know Nay,' Joshua answered as they continued to watch Santa and their mother kiss.

'We soud ask 'em,' Renee said as she went to walk into the living but Joshua pulled her back.

'We can't. If Santa see's us we won't get our presents!' Joshua whispered back as he started to pull Renee up the stairs.

'But…but…I wanna talk to Santa!' Renee cried making Joshua put a hand to her mouth.

'You want your _Fairy Princess Barbie_ don't you? If you talk to Santa he won't give it to you,' Joshua said as they made their way up the stairs. Renee nodded dejectedly.

'Fine Joshy,' she mumbled as he pushed her towards her bedroom.

'C'mon we better get to bed. How 'bout we ask Mama tomorrow?' Joshua asked. Renee nodded her head tiredly at her brother.

'Ok,' she said through a yawn, 'Goo'night brother,' Renee said as she hopped onto her fairy princess bed.

'Goodnight sister.'

*****

The team sat around in the Morgan's living room unwrapping and handing out gifts. Derek had disappeared upstairs to change into his Santa suit when Joshua and Renee decided to question their Mama about last night. The pair were sitting on their little couch and whispering to each other.

'C'mon Nay, you ask her. You're the youngest,' he whispered to her as they watched their mother. Renee adamantly shook her head.

'Nah, you're older then me,' Renee whined, causing her older brother to roll his eyes. Joshua pulled his sister up off the couch and pushed her all the way to their mother.

'Ask her,' Joshua said loudly, causing the adults in the room to turn their attention the two little Morgan children. Emily looked down at her daughter and smiled.

'Ask me what darling?' she asked, bobbing down to her eye level.

'Why was you sitting on Santa's lap last night?' Renee mumbled, looking at the floor.

'What was that Nay?' Emily asked.

'Why was you sitting on Santa's lap last night?' Renee said louder this time, enough for everyone in the room to hear. JJ, Garcia and Rossi started to laugh as Emily blushed bright red. Hotch wore an amused smirk and Reid looked as equally confused as Renee and Joshua.

'Oh…um you see…' Emily began but Joshua stopped her.

'And why were you kissing him?' Joshua asked slightly defensive. 'Does Daddy know?' he pressed, causing even Hotch to laugh. JJ and Garcia were practically rolling around from laughing and Rossi spat out the drink he'd just taken a sip from. As Emily looked at her two children speechless a tinkling of a bell could be heard as Derek rounded the corner.

'Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas,' he yelled but shut up when he realised something had happened while he'd gotten changed. As he took everyone in he'd tried to figure out what had happened; JJ and Garcia were red in the face and crying, hardly able to breath, Hotch was shaking his head in amusement at Reid who was mumbling something like, _Santa's not real, he is simply a fictional character used to scare children into being good_ and Rossi looked like a was going to burst a blood vessel as he looked between Emily and himself. Lastly was Emily, she was bobbed down in front of Joshua and Renee a look of complete and utter speechlessness on her features.

'What happened?' He asked to the room in general. The only response he got was from Rossi, a muffled, 'Oh yeah Joshua, your daddy definitely knows.'

* * *

**AN: Well here is the 2nd Gone Country Challenge Fic that I promised Arwen. Its just some cute Morgan family fluff. And in case you hadn't realised, Joshua and Renee saw Derek and Emily kissing, only Derek was in a Santa suit and they didn't recognise him. It was too cute to resist! :) Oh and the 'brother' and 'sister' thing I stole from my niece and nephew who never use their proper names....it's SOOOO cute. R&R. . **


End file.
